


Master

by orphan_account



Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5809270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Master

Lucky didn't have nice masters.  
They used to hurt Lucky.   
But one day Lucky met a man,  
Who was also hhrt from his masters.  
But the man saved Lucky,   
And gave him a name.  
Lucky, the pizza dog.  
Lucky liked pizza.  
But he loved his new master.  
New master became his best friend.   
Lucky also found out that,   
New master couldn't hear.  
Just as Lucky couldn't see from his left eye.  
Lucky's new master is a disaster like Lucky,   
But he is lovable.


End file.
